


more in common

by sturms_sun_shattered



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturms_sun_shattered/pseuds/sturms_sun_shattered
Summary: Revali watches Zelda offer her blessings and sees something of himself in her.
Relationships: Revali/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: LoZ: Botw/AoC Rareship Bingo





	more in common

**Author's Note:**

> For the Revali/Zelda square in BotW/AoC Rareship Bingo.

It had been only a few moons since she had asked him to pilot the Divine Beast, and he had not seen her since. Hadn’t thought much of her at all, truth be told.

She held out her hand and blessed the Hylian champion with the poise expected of her position. And just for a moment, Revali saw that façade slip. She stared at her hand, as though she expected something to happen.

Urbosa once said she prayed herself to exhaustion at the spring. Recalling his own rigorous training, he wondered if they had more in common than he thought.


End file.
